Confession Bells are Ringing
by Tigrissa18
Summary: ONESHOT! (People pls) Kim and Ron are getting married! Wonderful! Except that Shego didn't know until the night before the wedding! She only has a short amount of time to get there, and change Kim's mind before hope is lost forever. KiGo, duh.


Confession Bells are Ringing

 **Summary:** Kim and Ron are getting married! Wonderful! Except that Shego didn't know until the night before the wedding! She only has a short amount of time to get there, and change Kim's mind before hope is lost forever. KiGo, duh. Oneshot.

* * *

 **Note: I haven't watched a lot of Kim Possible since i was younger, I'm currently watching the entire series (SEASON 3 DONE! HALF WAY THROUGH SEASON 4) so i can write a big story. Now, I still have another chapter story going on. I'll maybe start the other chapter story and depending on the responses i get, i'll work on one more than the other. This is just a KiGo fic i got the idea from reading another where Shego was dying (Whoops spoilers sorry) ANYWAY, Have fun readers ;)**

 **EXTRA NOTE: I wrote this late night, it didn't get grammar checked so i went off the spell check from my Chrome Browser. I did this really late, i don't even have a word doc for this, I opened up a saved story file and wrote it. So, for now, until I get around to re-writing it later as I've gotten 3 complaints so far on multiple things. So, I'm hella sorry. It will get fixed when I'm done with other things.**

* * *

There was a knock very loud on the door of a certain raven haired thief, and she growled from her bedroom, pulling the sheets over her head. "Go away, Dr. D" She growled, despite the disrupter in question being at the front door, and her in her room.

"SHEGOOO! I have the ultimate plan to end Kim Possible ONCE AND FOR ALLLLL! JUST OPEN UP!" The blue skinned evil scientist, Doctor Drakken complained, banging on the door with both fists. The next time he went for his yelling assault, Shego opened up the door with one hand, and the other glowing in her green plasma.

"Get in here before you wake the entire complex!" She hissed, watching him crawl pathetically on the floor before shutting the door.

"Now what was so damn important you had to come banging on my apartment door, in the middle of the night, AFTER we've split!?" She put her hands on her hips while he got up, and twiddled his thumbs before grinning. "News flash says that Kim Possible and the Buffoon side kick of hers are, get this, getting married!" He grinned in an evil kind of way. "She's going to be at such a weak point, i say we target her wedding crash it, then crash her!"

"Wait, back up" Shego's hands dispelled the plasma. "Kim Possible is getting married? I wasn't even aware she was engaged..." She turned away from Drakken and blushed ever lightly. "How come we didn't know this before? W-Was this just announced or?" She waited.

"The wedding is tomorrow!" She forced her face to not drop more than it had. "Someone spilled the beans about it- Well Shego!? Are you in for ruining Kim Possible's wedding or not?!" Drakken asked, raising an eyebrow, but had a bothered look.

Shego frowned, contemplating the situation at hand. ' _If i go with Dr. D's plan, i could get close enough to Kimmie to... to stop that wedding... and...'_ "Fine. I'm in" She crossed her arms. "Now, get out of my apartment!" She lit her plasma, and he shrieked, running out. "You might want to find a different choice in pajamas SHEGO" Drakken yelled as he ran off, and Shego looked at her Pajama choice, blushing as it was work out shorts and a tank top. She growled and went back to her room, crawling into bed and pulling the sheets back up to her shoulders. She couldn't help but drum her fingers on the bed spread, a face of regret and disappointment written on her face. By then she was too worried to sleep. ' _If what Dr. D really said is true... i could just... just be losing more than a rival...'_ She turned over uselessly. "I'm not letting that annoying buffoon steal my Kimmie" She grumbled before shutting her eyes.

* * *

"Shego! Are you ready Shego!? SHEGO!" Drakken pounded on her door, and she threw it open with an annoyed growl. He was in his typical attire, while she was... in a dress.

"I'm ready I'm ready, damn you're annoying as ever!" She growled at him. "I'm. Fricking. Ready"

"But... Shego" he hid behind her door. "Where's your catsuit?"

"I don't need it" She replied. "Are we going or not?!"

"Yes yes we're going!" he climbed into the hovercraft as she jumped into it. "When is this thing? Hurry up and drive..." She grumbled, leaning back in the seat.

"In just a half an hour, they'll be starting their vows. I was thinking-" He started talking, but she spaced out, looking at the passing buildings. Rage bubbled inside her, but also fear. ' _If this goes badly... not only will i be loosing Kim... I'll probably be thrown in jail too... Just because we'll be accused of arson and yada yada...'_ She thought, gazing at the skyline of the morning.

"Shego, are you listening to me?!" Drakken shouted at her, and she sighed. "For once, i wasn't" She replied with a snarky tone.

"As i said, i was planning we jump in when their priest asks if there is anyone who objects, and then we kidnap Kim Possible and her buffoon!" He said simply.

"Hey, Dr. D, I have... another idea. I'll sneak in and kidnap them" Shego said. "Uh, you know. Before it gets to the reception"

"Hmm... less of a fuss... alright Shego. We'll try it your way" He frowned.

"Alright" She grinned, "Perfect..."

* * *

Shego, calm as possible, walked in through the door alone after most of the guests had arrived. For whatever reason, there wasn't any guards or anyone checking invitations, so she casually strolled in. She sat in the first seat in the back she could find, biting her lip very slightly and nervously. She was ignored, to her advantage, and watched while everyone gathered in the seats. There was an earpiece in her ear, and Drakken was connected to it.

" _Shego, Remember the plan. Let them do their lovey icky wedding, then kidnap them once everyone is out of the building but them"_ Drakken reminded.

"Yes yes Dr. D I got it" Shego muttered, sinking a little in her seat. She looked at the purse she had brought with her and opened the little bag, with only two things inside of it. A small change of clothes and a tiny velvety box. She bit her lip again and looked up at the altar. Ron came in from a door in the back, stumbling like the little buffoon he still was, and Shego held back a chuckle, but also ended up frowning. ' _And she really wants to marry that? Here's to hoping my persuasion skills haven't gone to trash'_ Shego nibbled on one of her nails, growing more and more anxious with time's passing.

Two mere minutes after Ron had stepped up, the pianist started playing the traditional Marriage March of "Here Comes the Bride". She sunk in her seat a little more while everyone stood to avoid being seen by approaching bridesmaids, happening to be Monica among them. She was ignored by most everyone, including Kim, who walked by with one of the most elegant dresses Shego had ever seen. Her hair was pinned up in a braid bun, and wedding dress was a spaghetti strap with a rather low back. Shego looked at her choice of dress and frowned at Kim. ' _For the first time in a while princess, you've upstaged me'_ She thought, crossing her arms while everyone sat down when she reached the top. Shego glanced up again, looking in slight worry at the pair to be married.

' _If she was unhappy, she would have left him right? Not have agreed to marry him...'_ She thought to herself while the priest talked off the normal jargan. ' _But what if she doesn't know she's unhappy? Or could be happier?'_ She also considered, glaring at Ron next to Kim. Her little finger nail snapped, and she clenched her teeth some. She had no idea what to do. Ruin the wedding? Or any chance of her having a happy future... Contemplating it for another moment more, she was snapped out of her trance when she heard the one sentence she was waiting to hear.

"If anyone sees reason for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest announced, and for a few seconds, nobody stood, and he took a breath to continue when Shego stood up to shout. "Wait! Shego! What are you doing!?" he shouted in the earpiece, as it doubled as a camera.

"I do! I object!" She stepped to the middle of the walkway, and Ron jumped behind the priest while Kim got into a fighting stance. "Shego, just couldn't stand to not crash the party? Where's Drakken? And- and why are you not fighting stance?" Kim dropped it.

"I didn't come here to fight, Princess, believe it or not. I didn't even hear about this stupid thing till Drakken pounded on my door last night" Shego started her explanation. "Either way im still crashing the party, but for a completely different reason than you might think! I don't want to destroy you, or that buffoon, alright maybe a little, but not you! I didn't stay with Drakken because i actually thought I was going to get anywhere with him, I stayed with him to get to see you! My skill surpasses his little schemes to take over the world, i could have robbed all the world's banks and not have caught a glimpse of you Pumpkin. I've been holding out, even when I thought I was giving my all. Because... because that first fight we had I fell in love with you! I didn't really want you to get hurt... then when we were enemies and now! You're marrying a moron! I-I can't just sit and let you do that without at least listening to me!" Shego exclaimed, and by then took out the earpiece with Drakken yelling at her through it and threw it on the ground, crushing it with her heel.

"S-Shego...? What the hell?" Kim backed a little bit. "You... love me?" her cheeks went pink.

"I do Kimmie. I do. Ron is... a mistake. But i can be... an even better one" Shego offered. "Please Kim. Come with me instead. You feel the same, i know you do, you have to!"

"Sh...Shego..." Kim held herself defensively, while the guests started coming out of the stupor that someone actually objected. Ron came up first. "C'mon KP" he shook her. "Kick her ass so we can-"

"No, Ron"

"Huh?"

"I.. i said no" Kim frowned. "She... She's right. Fighting with her has always felt so right. I thought this is what i wanted... but Shego... she... she opened my eyes a little more Ron. I'm sorry. I... i can't explain now... but... I feel the same way if not similar to how Shego does" The thief smiled while blushing.

Kim kissed his cheek, politely gave him his ring back, then before everyone could realize it, she ran down the path and took Shego's free hand, the other carrying her bag. She and Kim ran full force out of the wedding chapel, and both could begin to hear screams and yells of disproval and anger. None of which were as loud as Drakken zooming over on the Hovercraft. "Shego! That was not the plan at all!" he whined.

"Well i never planned to conform to your stupid idea anyway!" She yelled at him, forcing kim to hold her purse so she could light her plasma. She threw it at Drakken's face, and it caused the hovercraft to stop, and him to fly out of it. It lowered to the ground and Shego assisted Kim into it. "We can atleast make this easier on ourselves this way" Shego mumbled and Kim put a hand on hers while she was moving, and she stopped, looking at him. She got a big blush, a big smile, and dazzling eyes staring at her, so she gave a soft, yet coy smirk. "What's up, princess?"

"I was trying to tell Ron for a while something didn't feel right... but he'd never listen to me. So... thank you, Shego"

Shego smiled, pulling Kim over to kiss her. "Anytime Princess..." People started running after them out of the chapel. "Lets ride, we can get to my apartment, then jet out of here, sound good?"

"Sounds good" Kim nodded, and Shego started to fly them away from an almost disastrous mistake.

* * *

 **Heyo Guys! Tigrissa18 here! This is my KiGo oneshot, and my first one shot over all! Thank you for reading if you did! Soon, expect a chapter story of KiGo, which is hella less cheesy than this bull i thought of XD. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, if you want better, be sure to at least follow me for my story which i haven't posted it. I know i mentioned it above but hey, you can never remind too much.**

 **~Tigrissa18**


End file.
